Austin Powers and the Miami groove
by Tmoney1163
Summary: After a recent kidnapping of Austin daughter Jeniffer during a mission Dr. Evil son Scotty is holding her hostage and has her beagle with her. Basil believes Austin needs a partner and Ace Ventura is hired...how will they act around each other?
1. Chapter 1

Austin Powers believed that British Intelligence wasn't fair that they send his daughter Jeniffer on another mission when her 21st birthday was coming up in a few days not including she took Max her beagle with her due to a late gift from her mother who died few years back that Austin was upset about and hasn't been his groove self ever since then. As he looked at the tv screen the phone started to ring which it was coming from the phone British Intelligence, he hop up from the chair and walked to the phone and pick the reservior up.

"Mr. Powers speaking." He said with a sigh.

"Austin thank god we got a hold of you, something terrible has happen we need you here at Headquarters now!" Basil sounded distress.

Moments later Austin arrived at Headquarters with Dr. Evil and his lab workers looking at the main screen that was showing static, they looked scared as some of the main computer security try to figure out what happen.

"Austin do you know whats going on?" Dr. Evil acted frighten and looked at him.

"Basil said something terrible had happened." Austin reply in till the screen popped back to a skype video.

As Austin looked the person that was staring at all of them is Scotty Evil and behind him was a young women and a dog till he realized: Its is his daughter!

"Hello British Intelligence this is Scotty Evil and behind me is your beloved spy and daughter of Austin Powers which make her my cousin." He laughed as he dragged Jeniffer to the monitor closer.

"Why do you have my daughter?" Austin Powers shouted above the crowd.

"Easy she know about a ending of the world device and that she will lead me to it or else. Take care." The screen went blank.

Austin started to tear up that his daughter is now in a hands of a monster and he wishes he could figure out with something.

"Austin I know you are retired, but I have no choice to put you on serves to resuce your daughter and save mankind. With that you need a partner to help you." Basil took Austin away from the group.

"If it is a groove female-" Austin was cut off.

"No not a female. I have decided to hire a pet detective." Basil smiled.

"A what?" Austin question, "There is no such thing as that."

Basil walked to a computer worker and he show a picture of a guy on the main screen; the picture was of a man whose hair looked like Elvis Presely, was wearing a hawaiian shirt, pinstripe pants, and army boots.

"Austin this man name is Ace Ventura. He works for the Miami Police Department in Flordia and he is best know for saving Danny Romeo for the Miami Dolphins and finding the Miami Dolphins mascot. I have tickets for you to head there immediately and retrieve him." Basil spoke.

"I don't want to go back to the USA what if he refuses?" Austin sighed.

"I told him that an animal is missing and he is the only pet detective in the whole world. I need you two do this quickly. Oh and he can't refuse anything that refers a missing animal." Basil spoke and handed tickets to Austin.

Austin got off the airplane and headed to the luggage pick-up which a few people pointed and took a picture of him and heard whisper that he looked like he step out of time, as he picked up his luggage and headed to the door that lead to the limo drivers one held Austin names and acknowledges him. He leads him to the limo and took off and Austin grabbed the file out of his main bag and looked at the files that contain stuff about Ace Ventura which he thought that he isn't very interesting only that he shaggy a lot of women like him. The car stop right in front of a motel slash apartment that looked in ruin, but still in working order, he gotten out of the car and approach to the office which an old man who was smoking a cigar looked at Austin.

"If you are looking for a room we are out." The old man voice was rugged and terrible.

"Actually no I am looking for an Ace Ventura he is attendant here." Austin shown a picture to him.

"Oh the animal lover. I get noise complaints, smell, and other complaints from him. If you are taking him away for jail time thank you." The old man coughed and put an oxygen mask on.

"No he isn't in trouble with the law. Actually the law needs his help." Austin looked around.

The old man grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Ace room number and waved him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin found the room number and began knocking the door, he looked around and heard a voice from the other end that sounded like a bird. He heard the lock jingle and the door opened; The guy did had the Elvis Presley hair and was wearing the Hawaiian shirt and the pinstripe pants that was purple and black, he looked like he was thirty or older if he is wearing make-up, and he smelled like a dog.

"Yes, vampire of the 50's? Did satin told you to bite me you can try," Ace shook his head, "But I will put you down with this cross." Lifted a wooden cross from somewhere.

"I'm not a vampire from the 50's this outfit is from the 60's. I'm well British. Are you Ace Ventura?" Austin was offended being called a vampire and from the 50's.

"Who wants to know British man?" Ace yelped.

"British Intelligence has request your help," Austin gulped, "A spy animal has gone missing and they need your help." Sighed and wished he never said it.

"A dog is missing." Ace closed the door.

Austin can hear loud noise from the other side of the door and heard bang and then Ace appeared with a suitcase and a bought a bag that held something.

"Well come on man we have a animal to save." Ace spoke as he locked the door and then went by the office and toss his key to the old man, "I got some saving to do so hold these. Take care now bye bye then." Ace walked away like a bird would walking on the ground.

Scotty Evil was enjoying the pleasure of torturing Jennifer wondering where the end of the world device that came from the ancient Indians that came before them. But Jennifer was a stuff one she deal through it a lot of times this one was no different. She feared that her father won't save her after losing her mother to the very last mission dad and her mom did


End file.
